Excursions
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: This is a one shot between Megatron and my new OC Aquafrost. she goes out for the day to explore earth a little more and gets more than she bargained for. WARNING: Megatron is quite OOC in this but its fluffy so it fits. P.S to anyone who has read Twisted, its terrible and I will be re-writing it. sorry about that.


_**Heyyy again, this is just a little one shot between my OC for my new animated fic and Megatron. I understand that he will be OOC but oh well, I like the idea of Animated Megatron being a bit gentler than other incarnations. Anyway, in this one shot Aquafrost is Megatron's Sparkmate and she has been out all day exploring earth. **_

"Perhaps I should enquire as to where you've been" said Megatron with and amused tone, Aquafrost had just walked into their quarters with a loud huff. Lifting his optics from his datapad, Megatron noticed the worn look on her face and the dents and scrapes that covered her chassis,

"Or perhaps, given your previous excursions I should not" he remarked with a smirk. Aquafrost glared at him through her pink optics, he always knew exactly what to say to rile her up.

"I was ambushed by the Cyberninja, he called in his little autobot buddies and I got my aft handed to me, happy now?" she said with her arms crossed across her chest and her gaze down and to the right. It was embarrassing, a femme with her skills being bested by a bunch of repair bots. It wasn't even as if she was hurting anyone, all she was doing was taking a walk through the far side of the park, watching the humans from a distance when Bam. Damn autobot came out of nowhere and had the audacity to attack her. Megatron let out a deep chuckle causing Aquafrost to look up, surprised and slightly hurt by his reaction, he wasn't supposed to find it funny, she was his sparkmate and she was hurt by his enemies.

"Oh Aqua, I did warn you to watch out for him, he isn't a Cyberninja for nothing you know", he said, still chuckling slightly. Aquafrost huffed, dropping her arms to her sides before sulking over to join her partner on the berth,

"yeah yeah, look I'm tired and I hurt all over okay, so how about you just shut up and go into recharge" she said sadly with a hint of anger. Megatron wrapped his arm around her pulling her onto his chest to lie and kissing her on the helm,

"Alright my dear Aquafrost, just rest. I will fetch you some energon in the morning" she said soothingly, he could feel her annoyance clearly through the bond and he had learned early on that he should never let her fall into recharge angry. She looked up at him and sighed, burying her head into the crook of his neck and muttered a thank you before falling into recharge. Megatron smiled at his sparkmate before tilting his head down to rest on top of hers before closing his optics and falling into a much needed recharge.

_**And that's it, just a measly 405 words. If you want to read more about Aquafrost then I will be writing a story titled "Twisted, the untold story" and it will have her in it, she will not however be Megatron's sparkmate and it will be set waaaay before this, when she was still very young. Here is a little taste of what you can expect from that…**_

She was a nervous wreck, the day had finally come that she and Shockwave – in disguise of course – were starting Autobot Boot Camp. She had been told practically nothing by Megatron other than to infiltrate their ranks and report back, Shockwave would do the rest. It wasn't even the thought of being caught that scared her at the moment, it was meeting the others. She had never been off the ship so she didn't get to meet many new bots meaning her 'people' skills were pretty much non-existent. She looked over and saw four other mechs, a small yellow mech was standing off to the side with a huge green mech, an orange mech and a smaller green one who was punching the orange mechs stomach plating, surely that would hurt after a while, the green bot was punching quite hard and the orange mech didn't seem bothered. She walked over to them, knees shaking slightly at the thought of meeting new bots.

"_Hey look, we got ourselves a femme in our ranks"_ said the green mech cheerfully, giving her a smile. The orange mech turned to her as well, he smiled when he caught sight of her, she was somewhere in between the two height wise and was definitely the slimmest out of the three.

"_Nice ta meetcha ma'am_" said the orange mech, bowing his head to her, she repeated the action and looked between the two,

"_it's lovely to meet you too, um, I saw him punching your stomach plating, d,didn't that hurt?" _she asked, wringing her servos nervously, this was literally the most time she had ever spent with a mech that wasn't Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Shockwave or her brother, Blitzwing. The orange mech chuckled before turning his stomach plaiting silver, her optics widened as he banged his fist on the plating making a dull clang.

"_Nah, it don't hurt at all, see?"_ he said, looking rather proud of that fact, just as she was about to reply, the commander came round…

_**And there you have it, leave a review, tell me what you think and if you have read this and haven't read "Times Like These" then I urge you to do so, leave a review, good or bad it still helps me learn. Thanks for your time and I'll see you all next time. Have a great week Xx**_


End file.
